


Finding the one for me.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This is a cooperative work between myself and Freddolina, I hope that my words will do the ideas we had together justice. Branch is being wooed according to troll tradition but by which troll?





	1. The first gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, romance, angst, two males in love well eventually and a bit hotter than is usual for me, but hey as I so often say a change is good. I don’t own the characters, I have dyslexia, I do my best but there are sometimes mistakes.

Finding the one for me.

The first gift:

Branch was always grey, but lately he was even more grey than normal, along with this fact was also the fact that he was being a lot more introverted as well as feeling even more depressed than he usually was. Even though he seldom came into the troll village, when the other trolls had seen the survivalist in the village they had all known that something was bothering the grey troll and they felt sure that for once it wasn’t his usual preoccupation with the Bergens coming for them. As much as the other trolls wanted to ask him what was wrong they didn’t want to inadvertently make either the other troll worse or bring the grey troll’s anger down on them. When it became clear to Poppy and the rest of the snack pack that none of the rest of the residents were going to ask what was wrong with Branch then they after a short discussion decided that they would have to find out from the other troll what was wrong with him. The princess was glad and proud to find that all of her friends were brave enough to join her in approaching the grey troll with their concerns. 

So it was that together the friends set off to look for Branch, they eventually located the survivalist in a clearing in the forest, the survivalist had his backpack with him, but very unusually for him the grey troll wasn’t gathering things for his bunker, instead he was settled on top of a small rock staring at the sky. The friends all quickly shared concerned looks, before they walked over to Branch, once they were close enough to the grey troll for him to hear them it was Suki who out of the group said softly to the other troll. “Branch?”

Having been so completely lost to his thoughts that the survivalist had for once been unaware of the snack pack approaching him that the grey troll jumped slightly when Suki addressed him. Quickly he then turned to look at them all, Branch let out a deep sigh, right now as far as the survivalist was concerned them being here was the last thing he needed right now and he asked in a tired and listless voice. “What do you all want? If it’s to invite me to yet another party I’m not interested, so please go away and leave me alone.”

Hearing those emotions in his voice the friends once more looked at each other with worry, Poppy stepped forward from the group of trolls and spoke to the grey troll this time. “Branch, your usually grey, but lately you have seemed well…To be a much deeper shade of grey and more depressed than you normal are…We are worried about you, won’t you tell us what’s wrong?”

As Poppy asked him this question, Branch let out another deep sigh, when he did this the grey troll went an even deeper shade of grey and the snack pack had to admit that the usually determined troll looked utterly defeated before he muttered out. “The season for finding a life mate is coming soon, I felt that I…I well wanted to find a troll to be my life mate and woo that troll as tradition dictates should be done…But then I realised that it would be pointless for me to even think about seeking a life mate…I mean look at me, what troll in their right mind would ever want me…Why did I ever think that my trying to woo a life mate was a good idea?”

Creek swallowed hard he’d had no idea that the grey troll was thinking of looking for a life mate, knowing that he was made him feel like his worst nightmare and greatest dream was coming true all at the same time, as terrified as the idea of wooing a troll as a life mate made Creek feel, he couldn’t help but here at long last was the chance he had been waiting for to make Branch his and the purple troll had no intention of passing it up. Wanting to help the other troll to feel less depressed over his current situation the guru walked over to Branch, he gently lay a hand onto one shoulder of the grey troll and then addressed him in a serious but gentle voice. “Hey, maybe you won’t need to seek one, maybe a troll will seek you out instead.”

Slowly the survivalist looked up at him, as he lets the words of the spiritual troll sink in his grey colour lightened slowly but surely back to its more normal shade of grey and the other trolls in the clearing are all glad to see this. Eventually their gazes met both of the male trolls blushed slightly and then Branch spoke to Creek in a small but hopeful voice. “Do you really think that might happen?”

The purple troll swallowed hard, he’d never heard Branch so vulnerable before now, Creek quickly discovered that he couldn’t look away from the intense gaze of the other troll as he said to him with honesty. “Of course it will happen, look Branch you have a lot to offer another troll even if they may not see it at first, if any troll took the time to look beyond your fear of the Bergens they would see you for who you really are Branch a wonderful troll.”

“Thank you Creek, I believe that is the nicest thing any troll has said to me for years…I’ll admit that I didn’t expect you to say that to me.”

The guru felt shame wash up over him as the grey troll confessed this to him, hastily he pushed this feeling back, he instead concentrated on the troll he intended to make his life mate and then said to Branch. “You looked so very sad and defeated…Even I couldn’t be as unkind as to kick you while you were down.”

Slowly something which had all the eyes of the troll’s in the clearing widening happened to the survivalist, Branch smiled slightly at the other male troll before saying. “Thank you Creek, to all of you as well for coming to check up on me.” The other trolls all gave the grey troll smiles, Creek reluctantly took his hand off of the shoulder of Branch, the grey troll slowly came up onto his feet and then looked around at them all, before turning his tell gaze back to Creek. “You’ve given me a lot to think about…I hope none of you will be offended if I go back to my bunker now, so that I can think about what Creek has told me?” Quickly all of the snack pack smiled at Branch and shook their heads at him, he gave them a nod of thanks, the survivalist walked across the clearing, but before he left it the grey troll lifted a hand he waved in a friendly way to the other trolls, who quickly waved back, then once he had done this Branch turned back to his path which he knew would take him home and then vanished into the forest heading back to his bunker.

When Branch arrived home he settled his back pack down near the entrance to the bunker, he walked across the floor of his home and then sat on his sofa. The survivalist found himself wondering if Creek would be right, if maybe another troll would be able to see him for who he was rather than the colour of his hair and skin, Branch held his hand out in front of him and looked at his grey hands with sad teal eyes. The grey troll let out a sigh, then he became aware of the fact that there was something was waking up deep inside something which Branch had been sure had died a long time ago hope.

It was later in the day when the grey troll became aware of movement above his bunker, curiously but cautiously Branch unlocked the hatch, he peered out to see what was happening and then as he noticed what was sitting on the grass near the hatch to his bunker the survivalist’s eyes went wide. Placed on the grass was an exquisite single moon flower, a lily like grey bloom which emitted a silvery glowing light, when picked these flowers didn’t die they in fact remained alive and were therefore seen as a sign of faithfulness and enduring love amongst trolls. Branch drew in a sharp breath, he knew that these moon flowers were extremely rare and therefore valuable amongst trolls, so to be given one as a gift like this was tremendously unusual. Unsure as to why he was being gifted with such a rare and exquisite gift the grey troll slowly climbed out of the bunker, he cautiously approached the moon flower, when the survivalist reached it Branch realised there was a note accompanying the flower. Carefully the grey troll bent down, he gently lifted both items them up, the survivalist then placed the moon flower into his hair where he knew it would be safe, Branch was totally unaware of the fact that as he rested it behind one of his ears against his jet black hair it glowed slightly brighter than before. 

Happy that this rare flower was now safe from any kind of harm the grey troll opened the note up, he read the words which were written in the note to himself. ‘Branch, I wish to make you mine, I desire to have all of your heart and the whole of your soul.’ As he finished reading the note in the hands of the survivalist shook slightly, he could hardly believe that this had just happened to him of all trolls, this was a formal wooing claim and it had been made on him. Branch was aware that whoever had sent him the note and the flower would be somewhere nearby watching him waiting to see if he would accept or deny their claim. The grey troll gently slipped the moon flower back out of his hair, then he gently placed a kiss to it, slipped it back into his hair and then bowed these were both signs of acceptance to the one seeking to woo him.

From high up in a nearby plant eyes watched his reactions to this opening gift in a formal wooing, the watcher was exceptionally pleased by the other troll’s positive responses to their first gift and then when Branch kissed the flower and bowed the watcher felt joy and excitement flood threw them. The watcher could hardly wait to give the one they were wooing the next gift and note, they hoped whole heartedly that they would be able to win this unusual but wonderful troll for theirs forever more. The watcher kept their eyes on him until Branch had made it back to his bunker and gone back inside once more. Only then did this silent watcher allow themselves to breathe a sigh of relief and bath in the warm glow happiness which had been caused by Branch accepting their wooing.

The survivalist made his way back into the main room of his bunker, he sat back down on his sofa and gently drew the moon flower out of his hair, it was truly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, then slowly a memory wormed its way passed the state of shock he was and the eyes of the grey troll widened. Quickly but carefully he placed the flower back into his hair, before standing up, walking over to some brown curtains and pulling them back to reveal books, quickly Branch ran his finger over their spines until he came to the one he was looking for. Carefully the survivalist eased the book out, he flicked through the pages until at last Branch found the page he was looking for, it was on wooing traditions and sure enough his memory proved to be correct, the first gift given in a formal wooing was supposed to represent how the troll giving the gift perceived the troll receiving the gift. The mouth of the grey troll opened wide, because he realised that this meant that the one wooing him considered him to be like a moon flower, rare, faithful enduring in love and though grey, full of light and handsome. This realisation made the grey troll blush, he closed the book, then reached up to gently touch the moon flower in his hair, slowly the survivalist smile to himself ever so slightly, he closed the book placed it back onto the shelf and went on with the work he had been planning to do that afternoon stopping every so often to touch the flower in his hair and smile again.


	2. The second gift

The second gift:

When Branch woke up the morning after his first wooing gift his heart felt a lot lighter than it had in a long time and the survivalist had to admit that it felt good to feel this way after such a long time. As the grey troll lay in bed he found himself wondering exactly which of the trolls it might be the one who was behind this formal wooing. At this moment in time, the survivalist had very little to go on in this area, but there was one troll he felt it might be wooing him and one troll Branch hoped it might be wooing him. The grey troll thought that since Poppy had such a big heart that she might be the one who was the one wooing him, Branch felt that if it did turn out to be the princess behind this formal wooing then he would could able to accept her as his life mate, but at the same time the grey troll knew he didn’t quiet feel as deeply for Poppy as he did for the one he hoped might be the one wooing him. As soon as he thought this the grey troll felt bad for thinking in this way, he couldn’t help but think that he should feel lucky and grateful that any troll would want him for theirs instead of being selfish enough to wish that he could have the one whom he had been in love with for many years as his life mate.

Quickly the grey troll shook his head to dislodged these thoughts, determined to get rid of these thoughts once and for all at least for today he hastily got out of bed, the survivalist washed and then dressed for the day, before having some breakfast. After the survivalist had tidied up after his morning meal, he grabbed his faithful backpack, then headed up towards the hatch to go out and gather up supplies from the forest. As Branch lifted the hatch up, as he looked around the clearing his home was in the survivalist’s teal eyes spotted a second wooing gift waiting for him. When the grey troll noticed the gift he felt surprise race through him, the survivalist hadn’t been expecting his second wooing gift just yet, but it spoke well of the determination of the one wooing him as a life mate. Branch made his way out of his bunker, he walked over to the gift, it was a pile of nine storage bags, they were all different sizes, the bags were made of a simple serviceable brown fabric bags. The grey troll examined the bags closely they looked to be well made, he could already see how useful this would be to him, this gift touched Branch very deeply because it showed the one wooing him knew him well.

Smiling slightly to himself the survivalist placed the back pack on the ground, he took the time to carefully fold each one of the bags, Branch place them into his back pack alongside his first aid kit and the tools he had with him for his work. The grey troll wasn’t sure if the one wooing him was in the area, but he looked around the clearing slowly and then said. “Thank you for the gift, they will be very useful to me.” It was only after Branch said this that he noticed on the ground was another note from the one wooing him, carefully he lifted the note up and then read to himself again. ‘Branch, I am glad that you have accepted my wooing of you. Dearest love, I have wanted to call you this for the longest time, my dearest love Branch I hope I shall be lucky enough to win you to be mine for now and always.’

The romantic words of this note made the grey troll blushed slightly, then he smiled before folding the note, Branch returned to were the trapdoor to his bunker, he lifted up the trapdoor and then he carefully pushing the note under the trapdoor to his bunker in order to make sure it wouldn’t be damaged while he worked in the forest. With this done Branch shoulder his back pack, then set off into the forest intending to get on with his to do his gathering of provisions in the forests.

The one who had been watching him accept the first gift, was once more watching the survivalist hidden in the shadows of a nearby plant and this wooer was truly glad to see that the other troll had accepted this second gift as this cemented the wooing and the watcher as the one that Branch was seeing as the one for him. The one wooing the grey troll watched the one they loved as he left the clearing wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t come back and once the watcher was sure that Branch was gone and wouldn’t spot them, they quietly made their way away from the clearing going back to their home to get the next gift and the note to go with it ready to leave for Branch.

 

It was later in the day the survivalist was gathering some wild strawberries in order to make some jam, when Creek came out of the under growth of the forest carrying a basket. The grey troll instantly heard the noise of the other troll entering the clearing, he quickly turned to see what or who had come into the clearing, instantly the gazes of the two trolls met, the guru quickly noticed what the other troll was doing and he said softly. “Hello Branch, I came to pick strawberries myself, would it be alright if I joined you?”

“Of course you can join me Creek.” Branch assured him, to show he meant his words and didn’t mind the other trolls company, the survivalist moved over slightly so that there was enough space by the strawberries for Creek could join him.

Seeing the other troll make room for him to join him, the purple troll quickly walked over to were the other troll was kneeling down picking strawberries, he knelt down alongside the survivalist, placed his basket from the opposite side from were Branch was kneeling so that he could be a little closer to the other troll and started working himself. “I didn’t know you liked strawberries.” Creek said conversationally to the grey troll as he bathed in the wonderful feeling of being able to be close to the troll he cared for without him not wanting to be any were near him.

Branch spoke back to the guru after he said this to him. “I’m actually not too keen on strawberries myself, I in fact make jam from them and then I trade them in town for things I happen to need. I’ll admit that I prefer black berries actually.”

“Making jam that sounds very interesting, do you make jam from the black berries too?”

“Yes sometimes, but I will confess I usually end up eating most of the ones I pick. Do you have a favourite fruit Creek?”

“Yes I like raspberries, my mother used to make a wonderful raspberry jam…I miss it…The closest I’ve ever come to how my mother’s jam used to take is the one in the general store with the black label.” The purple troll told Branch, after a few moments Creek said very softly and choosing his words carefully. “You seem happier today.”

The grey troll answered this a few moments later. “I feel better today I know I already thanked you, but thank you for helping me yesterday Creek.”

The guru shrugged slightly, trying not to show how thrilled he was that Branch had said he had helped him and instead said to him. “We all need help every so often, I know you are not used to looking for it, but I hope that if you should need help again then maybe you will feel able to come to me next time.” Branch felt surprise bubble up in him as the purple troll said this to him and the grey troll turned to look at the guru kneeling beside him. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye Creek looked at the other troll he made sure to meet his teal eyes with his grey blue ones, then very gently he lay a hand onto the arm of the survivalist and then spoke to him for a second time. “You can trust me Branch, I know you haven’t had much of a reason to trust me before now, but I am hoping that from now on we can trust each other with what anything which is bothering us. I can’t help but feel we could use a troll to confide in as we both tend to hide things and try to deal with them ourselves rather than asking for help. I’m hoping that after what happened yesterday that this can be a new beginning between us.” Once he had finished speaking, Creek well aware of the fact that Branch didn’t much like physical contact he reluctantly took his hand off of the survivalist’s arm.

The guru let out a gasp of surprise as the grey troll caught his hand with both of his, Branch gently but firmly held his hand between his two, he then met Creek’s gaze once more and then said softly to the other troll. “Trust may not come to me easily, but I’d like to think I could be friends with you, and be able to confide in you…If you worry about me then ask me, because I don’t always find it easy to tell another troll that something is wrong and I will do the same for you if I think something is wrong with you…I’m not used to letting others close but a new beginning sounds good to me. Hello I’m Branch it’s nice to meet you.”

Creek was aware of his eyes widening as the survivalist spoke to him gently like this, he could feel some tears starting to gather in his eyes as some of the truth of Branch’s situation were made known to him by the other troll. Quickly the guru pulled himself together, he gave the grey troll a wide friendly smile, he covered the two hands which were holding his one with his free hand and then said to Branch. “Hello Branch, I’m Creek and I’m glad to meet you too.”

Very slowly Branch gave the purple troll one of his rare wider smiles, then they slowly released each others hands and went back to picking strawberries in a companionable silence. After a while Creek looked up from his work to the basket, his basket was full, so he lifted his basket, turned to the grey troll at his side and then addressed him. “Well I have all I need, I’ll see you again soon Branch.”

“Yes we will see each other again soon I am sure.” When the purple troll reached the edge of the area they had been in he turned back to find Branch watching him, Creek waved to the grey troll who waved back to him and then the guru headed back to the troll village. Once the grey troll was sure he was out of sight, he sat back on his heals Branch could hardly believe that Creek had been eating his jam all these years and enjoying it. The survivalist wondered if he could somehow get his recipe for raspberry jam closer to that of the other troll’s mother. Branch finished picking his own strawberries, he then collected other things which he needed from around the forest, once the grey troll was done with his gathering today Branch headed back to his bunker turning over ideas for what he needed to change in his raspberry jam to make it closer to Creek’s mothers recipe. 

When Branch reached home, he unpacked his stocks from the days foraging and then the grey troll made sure to store everything away properly. Once this was done the survivalist made his way to his recipe book, Branch opened the book at the page for raspberry jam, he ran his fingers over the list of ingredients and stopped at lemon, the grey troll wondered if it was the ratio of lemon and sugar. Branch knew that he had some time on his hands today so the grey troll set to experimenting on his raspberry jam until he felt the taste had changed just enough that might be right now. Once it was done the survivalist fixed the lid to the jar, then he went to his stores of ribbon, Branch located a length of purple ribbon in the same shade as the other troll and then tied it around the neck of the jar, forming the ribbon into a bow.

The survivalist took the jar he placed it into his back pack, made his way out of the bunker, the grey troll walked to the troll village and headed through the village to Creek’s pod. Once the grey troll reached the bright purple blue and green pod, he knocked on the door a moment after he had done so Branch felt a stab of fear and butterflies set themselves free in inside him, but determinedly he sat on these feelings while he waited for Creek to answer the door. A few moments later the purple troll opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight of the survivalist on his doorstep, he couldn’t help but feel confused and happy to see him at the same time. “You remember you mentioned the raspberry jam with the black labels?”

“Yes of course I do.”

The grey troll lowered his backpack, he drew out of the bag a jar of raspberry jam and then addressed the guru. “I’m the one who makes that jam, I’m hoping this would be a little closer to your mother’s recipe, call it a thank you for the everything.” As he spoke Branch held the jar of raspberry jam out to him, Creek carefully took it from him, he held it in his hands which shook slightly, he wanted to thank the other troll but the purple troll was just to shocked to find any words. The grey troll could see the surprise on the face of the guru so he didn’t take it badly that he couldn’t say anything to him and instead he spoke to Branch again. “Let me know if I got it right won’t you?”

All Creek could do was nod, the survivalist shouldered his back pack again, he turned to head off back into the village when the guru reached out, he grabbed Branch’s shoulder quickly the purple troll placed the glass jar containing the jam to one side and then Creek pulled the survivalist back into him hugging Branch into him, all sorts of emotions were running through the purple troll as he held the survivalist close to him. “Thank you.” The guru murmured softly to the other troll, his voice was full of the powerful emotions were feeling at that moment.

Branch reached up, he gently lay both of his hands onto the arms which were now around him and said to Creek. “You’re welcome.” After a few more moments the purple troll reluctantly released the survivalist, he could have quiet happily hugging Branch for hours to come, but Creek knew that the grey troll wasn’t very comfortable with close physical contact and he didn’t want to push him to far, not when they were just starting to repair their relationship. Once the guru had let go of him the grey troll turned to Creek, he gave him a very quick hug, Branch then turned and dashed off heading back through the village to his home.


	3. The third and fourth gift

The third and fourth gift:

When Branch woke the next morning after giving Creek the jar of jam he found himself hoping that he would have managed to get it close to his mother’s recipe, he really did want to make the other troll happy, the grey troll was well aware of the reason as to why he wanted to make Creek happy, but admitting that reason to himself was hard for Branch. Knowing that at this time he still couldn’t admit the reason he wanted to make the guru happy, the survivalist quickly turned his thoughts away from the other troll to the one wooing him and wondered when the next gift would appear and what it would be. As the grey troll thought about this he climbed out of bed, the survivalist washed as he did every morning, then Branch did something which he hadn’t done for years, the grey troll opened a wooden box which was hand caved with leaves and lifted out of it a fine toothed wooden comb with a silver handle patterned with leaves to match the box. The survivalist set to combing his black hair out it took him quite a lot of time to do this but when he was done the grey troll had to admit his hair looked a lot better than it had for some time now. When he had finished doing this the survivalist put the comb away, the grey troll shut the wooden box, then he got himself some breakfast, he cleaned up when he was done with his food.

Once he had finished with this job the grey troll went into his preparation area, Branch collected up all of the other jars of raspberry jam which he had ended making the night before after he had made jam for Creek. Carefully the survivalist wrapped each of the jars in thick paper to make sure they wouldn’t break and he placed them into sturdy boxes so that they would be safe on his trip to troll village. When Branch was happy that the jars would not break on his journey he then put them into his backpack so that the survivalist could easily take them into town, once the last box was in the backpack he carefully fastened it closed, the grey troll cautiously put his backpack onto his back and then climbed up out of the bunker. 

The survivalist looked around the clearing after he had exited his home, it was only then that he noticed that there was once more something laying on the grass of the clearing waiting for him. Branch felt his heart beat pick up at the sight of another wooing gift, the grey troll walked over to it and knelt down in the grass beside the gift which had its note with it. The survivalist realised that the gift was a bangle made of labradorite, just like the moon flower this was an amazing gift to receive, as this stone was seen as a rather spiritual stone amongst trolls as well as magical because it contained beautiful hidden colours. The bangle was hand carved with a delicate winding vine of ivy going the whole way around it, Branch knew that the ivy stood for, friendship, fidelity and affection he knew what his wooer was telling him by giving him a bangle with this plant on it, these were qualities the one wooing him could see in him and they were attributes which the one wooing him also had. 

The survivalist lifted the bangle, he carefully slipped it on to his left wrist, the grey troll sat back on his heels, he looked at the bangle on his wrist and Branch had to admit that it looked really good on his arm as it gave him a small bit of colour. The survivalist gently ran his fingers over the bangle, it felt really wonderful under his fingers, Branch found himself smiling slightly at the sight of it on his wrist and he felt great pleasure to have received such a wonderful thoughtful gift. The grey troll picked up the note which came with the gift, he carefully unfolded it, then read the words of the one wooing him. ‘My darling love Branch, the labradorite reminded me of you, though grey it has hidden colours, I wonder like the labradorite stone what colours you hide under your grey exterior. I hope that one day I will get to see your concealed colours.’

Branch could feel himself blushing, this note made him feel flustered, he had never had any troll talk to him in such a romantic way before now, it felt wonderful, confusing and romantic to him all at the same time and the survivalist found himself enjoying these strange feelings which being wooed was waking up in him. The grey troll looked around the clearing, once again he couldn’t see any troll was there with him, but he was aware this time of the eyes watching him and Branch felt sure this was the gaze of the one wooing him. This gaze didn’t make the survivalist feel at all uncomfortable, instead having this watcher’s eyes on him made Branch feel safe, love and protected. “Thank you, this bangle is beautiful I will always treasure this gift.” Having said this the grey troll slowly got to his feet, he ran his fingers over the carved bangle for a second time, before he set off into towards troll village to trade in his jam for various items he needed and could only get from the stores there.

The smile on the face of the watcher who was hidden in the long grass of the forest was wide, they could tell that Branch really had liked this third gift, the wooer decided then and there that labradorite would be a stone which they would use in more of the gifts which they would send to the one they were hoping to win. The watcher wasn’t quite sure that they were ready to come out yet and face Branch just yet, it was tradition to woo face to face, but sometimes trolls would hide from each other during a wooing if they felt shy or unsure. The wooer knew that at some point they would have to come out if hiding but they were uncertain of when the time would be right to do so but they felt sure that they would know when the right time for that would be. Quite sure that Branch was gone from the clearing the watcher set off back to the troll village in order to get started on the fourth gift for tomorrow.

 

When Branch had reached town he went into the general store, he quickly traded in his jars of jam with the store owner for the things he had needed, the grey troll had even frivolously added to his trade pile some more purple ribbon in the shade of Creek hoping that he would get to use it on more jars of jam for him. The grey troll had been pleased with his trade because he had also ended up with some petals to spend around the village on other items he needed. The survivalist also collected the empty and washed jam jars from the owner of the store, they had set this system up between them many years ago, it was good for recycling and cost effective. Those who returned their jars had to return them washed, with their lids and when the trolls did this the owner of the shop would give them a voucher for money off the jams Branch made. Once the grey troll had the clean jars packed away he knew he was going to need to get some more jars from the glass maker soon, after all jars got broken and kept by other trolls.

So, the survivalist went from the general store to see the glass maker in the village, he was already hard at work and Branch greeted him. “Hey Quartz!”

The white bodied and green haired troll gave the survivalist an acknowledging wave for his greeting, when Quartz had finished with his last bit of work on the glass basket he had been making, the white troll turned to Branch and said cheerfully. “Good morning to you Branch, do you need me to make you some more jars?”

“Yes please, I’ll trade you the normal amount herbal bath mixture for the usual number of jars is that alright with you Quartz?”

“Of course, I love that herbal bath it does wonders for my pains after a long day at work.”

“Good we are agreed then, how long will it take to make them?”

The green haired troll was thoughtful for a moment before he answered this question. “I’d say a week and a half is that alright?”

“Yes that’s fine, it gives me time to make you the bags of herbal bath mixture for the exchange. Well I had best get on and let you get back to work.”

Smiling Quartz went back to work, not needing anything else at this time in the village the grey troll tucked made sure that his petals were safely tucked away and Branch set off back into the village intending to head home. Before he could leave however the voice of Creek calling to him stopped the survivalist in his tracks. “Branch!” The grey troll turned towards the other troll the guru smiled at him, he waved at Branch who to the amassment of other trolls in the area waved back, Creek quickly walked over to the side of the other troll and then addressed him. “Thank you for the jam it was perfect, exactly how my mothers used to taste, would you mind making me more some time?”

Slowly the grey troll gave his friend a small smile, he felt utterly thrilled and exhilarated that he had managed to make jam which was exactly like Creek’s mothers jam used to be like. Quickly the grey troll brought himself back under control and once he had managed to do this Branch answered the other troll’s question. “Sure, it will be no problem to make you more jam when I make the next batch to sell.”

“Thank you, I’d love to stay and talk with you but the snack pack are expecting me to join them.” Creek told him, his regret at not being able to stay and talk to Branch longer was clear in his voice.

The grey troll waved him off with one hand and said to him. “That’s not a problem go on go, we can always talk next time we see each other and I should be getting back home any way.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you again soon I hope.”

With these words from Creek the two trolls parted ways at this point, as the grey troll was walking past the florist his eye was caught by a lovely bunch of blue bells and violets sitting in a bucket outside the store. He stopped to look at the flowers, they were beautiful, the survivalist walked over to them, he touched the flowers gently Branch was very tempted to get them, but he shook his head to get rid of this frivolous idea, he knew pretty as they were the flowers wouldn’t help him in his mission to survive if the Bergens came to troll village. Quickly the grey troll walked away from the flowers, making his way back to his bunker, Branch was totally unaware of another troll walking up to the bunch of flowers he had been looking at, this troll picked them up went into the shop and purchased them.

 

When Branch woke up on the morning of the fourth day since the wooing began he found himself really looking forward to seeing if his hidden wooer would have left him yet another gift, the grey troll felt sure that they would have left him a wooing gift as they had done so the past few mornings. The survivalist found himself wondering how many more gifts there would be and when the one hiding from him would come out of the shadows to woo him openly. So far these gifts hadn’t really given him much of an idea of which troll it might be behind his wooing, so at this time the grey troll could only think that the most likely troll as the one wooing him was Poppy even though he really wished it would be the one he secretly loved who was behind this wooing. 

Not wanting to focus on the fact that it was highly unlikely that it would be the one who held his heart who was the one wooing him Branch quickly got up out of bed. He got ready for the day ahead, once the survivalist was ready to get on with his day, the grey troll slipped on the labradorite bangle, then he stopped to gently run his fingers over the petals of the moon flowers which was sitting on his shelves on a grey pillow and slowly he smiled slightly as he felt happiness stirring in him at the sight of both these gifts. Not used to feeling this emotion after so long, the grey troll quickly pushed it to one side as he always did when he started to feel happy and then hastily the survivalist turned his thoughts onto what he needed to do today. Branch quickly recalled that he needed to go looking for feathers today, fortunately Branch knew a few of the birds and they were happy to trade feathers with him for seeds he didn’t need. 

The survivalist packed the seeds he didn’t need into his backpack, with this done the grey troll swung his backpack up onto his shoulders and then Branch made his way up to the surface. As soon as he lifted the hatch of his bunker the grey troll instantly noticed a bunch of flowers was waiting for him on the grass, Branch pulled himself up out of the bunkers hatch, he placed his backpack to one side and then approached the bunch of flowers. As soon as the survivalist reached the bunch of flowers he realised it was the bluebells and violets which he had been admiring at the florists yesterday. Carefully Branch lifted the flowers, he could feel the eyes of the one wooing him watching him and the grey troll said to the hidden troll with a small smile turning up his lips. “Thank you…These are beautiful, I hope you will come out of hiding soon or I’m going to have to start guessing who you are.”

The grey troll wasn’t to surprised when he didn’t get an answer, he found the note attached to the flowers, Branch opened the note and read it to himself. ‘Dearest love, I noticed you were drawn to these flowers, so I couldn’t resist getting them and giving them to you in the hopes that I would get to see you smile.’ The grey troll blushed, he had to admit these notes always made him feel good and loved, Branch wasn’t used to feeling this way about himself he couldn’t help but think that if this wooing continued to make him feel this way then he might find his colours again. Determined not to think about his colours just at this moment the survivalist quickly folded the note back up, he took the flowers in the note back inside his bunker, Branch found them a jug to place the flowers in, he filled the jug with water placed the flowers into it and then put it on his dinner table. The grey troll had to admit it was nice to see a splash of colour in his bunker, after admiring the flowers for a little while the survivalist then took the note to where he had been storing them which was on some shelves to one side of his main room. As Branch looked at them he decided that when he would go into town again tomorrow to get a new wooden box to store the notes in and he already had ideas about what pattern he would carve into the box.

Shaking himself out of these thoughts Branch made his way back out of his bunker, he grabbed his back pack, the grey troll then set off into the forest to go and get his feathers. The watcher high in a nearby tree, stood back in the shadows watching the one he loved set off for the day, seeing all of the survivalist’s positive reactions to their gifts they now did want to come out, they just felt nervous about the reaction they might receive from Branch when they showed them self to him for the first time. At the same time, however the one wooing the grey troll really didn’t like the idea of the one they loved trying to guess which troll they were and guessing incorrectly or that if he confronted another troll they might claim to be the one when they were not. The watcher had always known they would have to come out eventually so that they could move forward together, in that moment they decided that they would give four more gifts and then they would reveal themselves to Branch and hope for a positive reaction to their wooing of him.


	4. The fifth and sixth gift

The fifth and sixth gift:

On the fifth day since the wooing started Branch had not left his bunker as he had done the past few days, instead he got up washed, dressed, ate breakfast, the survivalist cleaned up after his morning meal and with this done the grey troll started to clean his bunker. When Branch was happy his bunker was clean, he moved onto his next job, the survivalist got out a large wooden bowl placed it onto the work bench, along with a wooden spoon and scales, Branch then gathered jars filled with various herbs and placed them onto the work bench with the other items he had placed onto the bench earlier. Once the survivalist had everything he needed Branch then started to make the herbal bath mixture for his trade with Quartz. The grey troll was carefully measuring our the herbs on his scales and mixing the ingredients together one by one in a large wooden bowl, when the survivalist was disturbed from his work as he heard a noise from above his bunker. 

As soon as he heard this noise Branch felt sure he knew who was up there, instantly excitement raced through him along with joy and expectation, the grey troll really wanted to go out into the clearing and see who was leaving him these gifts, but he quickly reined in these emotions and the urge to try and catch his wooer. Despite wanting to wait until the other troll came out of hiding Branch found it very hard not to leave his bunker to try and catch the one wooing him, somehow he managed not to go up to the surface to see what was going on in the clearing. Stubbornly Branch focused on his work, he only stopped working and made his way to the surface to see what gift the one wooing him had left his when he was sure that the noises from above his home had stopped. Once Branch felt sure that his wooer had finished leaving him his daily gift, the survivalist climbed up out of the bunker, sure enough sitting on the grass was the next gift, a set of several different sized drawing pads, which came with coloured and a normal graphite set of pencils.

Branch noticed that the note was on top of the drawing pads, he lifted the note up, the survivalist opened up the note and read this latest note. ‘My dearest love, I hope you will find these pads of some use in your projects to protect yourself from the Bergen’s.’ The grey troll looked around he couldn’t see the troll, he never could, but Branch couldn’t seem to stop himself from looking for the one wooing him or from hoping that maybe just maybe it would be the one he truly wished it would be. 

An idea suddenly presented itself to the grey troll, liking this idea the survivalist sat on the ground, he chose one of the smaller pads, Branch opened up the graphite pencils and then he started to draw. He stopped every so often to look at his work, it looked good so far, the survivalist was well aware of the other troll watching him from where they were hiding, but Branch didn’t look up to try and catch the one wooing him he respected the fact that for now whichever troll this was only felt brave enough to try and win him as long as he didn’t know who they wore. The survivalist wasn’t at all surprised that the one wooing him would hide from him, he was after all known to be short tempered, sarcastic and well grey. Branch wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there drawing but he knew it was some time, the survivalist set down the pencil he had been using to draw, he picked up the coloured pencils and then started to use them to add colour to a drawing for the first time in a long time. 

When Branch finished drawing the grey troll ran his eyes over the picture, he gave a small nod of satisfaction, he put the coloured pencils away, picked back up the graphite pencil and then wrote something on the same page as his picture. Happy with his work the survivalist carefully took the page out of the pad, he folded the page, Branch placed it onto the grass beside him, after he had done this the grey troll gathered up the items he had been gifted. Making sure that he would not drop anything Branch stood up and once the survivalist was on his feet he addressed the troll wooing him. “Many thanks for these I shall look forward to using them more. As tradition dictates after receiving your fourth gift this is my gift to you beloved one, as a signal that I am willing to accept you wooing of me and feel ready to let you win my heart and soul for yours.” The grey troll wasn’t quite sure were the beloved one had come from as a name for this other troll but it somehow felt very right to him and Branch decided to trust in that feeling. Without looking back to see if the one who was wooing him had come out to get his gift Branch made his way back into his home shutting the trap door to his home firmly behind him.

Once the one wooing Branch was very sure that the grey troll was not waiting for him to come out and wouldn’t catch him, the troll cautiously came out of the undergrowth. The watcher made their way over to the piece of paper, they picked it up, held it close to them then dashed back out of the clearing and back to the safety of the shadows of the long grass. When they were safely concealed from sight once more, this troll opened up the peace of paper, drawn with great detail on the paper was a blue and grey crystal heart shattered into ragged pieces. It was the most exquisite work of art which this troll had ever seen, then he noticed that the two pieces of this broken heart, one blue and grey were tied back together with a purple ribbon. The eyes of the hidden troll widened with surprise, then the eyes darted to the writing in one corner and ran over the words there quickly. ‘My wooer, beloved one, shadows are where secrets hide and I should know. Come out into the light for me soon my mystery I am waiting to see if you can repair the rest of my broken heart with anticipation. Branch.’ Slowly the one wooing Branch smiled, they looked up towards were the bunker was, they felt joy filling them, they were so happy that they were starting to help the one they loved to heal. The troll wooing Branch blew a kiss in the direction of the bunker, then carefully the wooer folded the paper tucked it away and then promised him in a soft voice. “Soon love, you’ll see me soon.”

 

The next morning Branch worked hard to finish making more of the herbal bath mixture for Quartz, once the grey troll was sure that there was enough of the mixture he started to carefully spoon the herbs into bags, when he did so Branch was careful to make sure that it was evenly spread into each of the bags until there was none of the mixture left in his bowl. The survivalist tied each one of the bags closed, he then used the brown ribbon he had used to tie the bag closed to hang the bags up one by one on some hooks in the work room. The grey troll did because this mixture needed time in order to settle and age in order to make it work at its best for the troll using it. Once Branch had finished doing this the grey troll cleaned up the equipment he had been using and then stored it away until he needed them once again. 

With this done the grey troll turned his mind onto what he was going to do next before Branch could make a decision on this he heard noise above his bunker. Slowly the survivalist smiled to himself, just like the day before the grey troll had to keep control of himself so that he didn’t become tempted to go up to his trap door and try to catch the one wooing him at work. When the movements above him stopped the grey trolls, heart fluttered in his chest and excitement filled him as he wondered what his gift was going to be. Branch made his way out of the bunker with a bag on his shoulder, when he came into the clearing the survivalist instantly spotted that waiting for him was a new backpack.

The grey troll felt thrilled by this gift already, he walked over to the backpack, it was brown grey in colour which was perfect for him. Branch checked the material of the bag over, it was thick and strong which boded well for what he would use the backpack for. The survivalist looked at all it seemed they were strong and well stitched, after this he looked at all the fastenings too they were perfect. Branch picked the back pack up and then he moved it to one side to see that the note from the one wooing him was sitting under the backpack. The grey troll took hold of the note he was eager to see what the other troll had to say to him this time after leaving him the picture. Branch was glad that he had spent part of the evening the day before making a second return gift for the troll wooing him, carefully the survivalist placed the bag on the ground, he drew out of the beg his gift for the one wooing him, it was a wooden bangle which he had carved with a celtic knot the whole way around it to represent eternity and endurance, two things which he felt the troll wooing him represented.

The grey troll lay the bangle on the grass on top of his own note, with this done Branch opened the note from the other troll and read it. ‘Dearest love, I am honoured to be your beloved. I am glad to know you feel ready to let me win you for my own, I promise that I will come out into the light where you can see me soon. I am risking my heart and soul in this wooing just as much as you are, I am just as frightened just as much as you are, all I ask of you dearest love is a little more time.’ Once he had read these words Branch couldn’t help but think that he could probably give the one wooing him until the seventh gift was given to him, if they didn’t present him with this gift then he would have to think about asking Poppy if she was the troll sending him these wooing gifts. “Thank you for the most useful gift. As for giving you more time, I think I can give you a little but, sooner or later I am going to start searching for you beloved.”

With this said to the one hiding from him Branch lifted up the new back pack he shouldered it and then returned once more to his home underground. As always the watcher only came out of hiding when they felt it was safe to do so, they quickly picked up the gift and note from the one they loved before darting back into the tall grass were they could hide from Branch with ease should need be. They turned the finely carved wooden bangle from the other troll over in their hands, the wooer was struck by its beauty and by the message the other troll had put into the bangle. Not wanting to lose it or for it to become damaged the troll gently slipped the bangle onto their wrist and smiled at it, they would have to remember not to ware it openly around Branch until they felt ready to present him with a gift, they had decided that they would present the one they loved with the eight gift. The one wooing Branch had wanted to come out with this gift but the troll hadn’t felt ready yet so they had decided to delay reviling themselves to Branch just a little longer.

With great eagerness the watcher quickly opened the note from the grey troll and read the note to themselves. ‘Beloved one, I receive your thoughtful gifts and I know you must know something of me. I see your other gifts and know you see parts of me no other troll does, I wish I knew when you learnt to see my heart and soul so well. Branch’ As the note came to its end the wooer let out a sigh, they could see the true Branch because they took the time to watch him and to look beyond what he showed to the world every day. This troll wished he could brighten the other troll up, so that others could see his hidden sides but at the same time the wooer was glad that no troll could see these facets of the grey troll save themselves or there would have been competition for his heart, a heart the watcher was determined to win for his own. With this thought in the mind of the one wishing to win Branch they turned back towards the troll village eager to start on their next gift.


	5. The seventh gift

Seventh gift:

The night of the sixth day the grey troll found himself dreaming standing before him was Creek, one by one he gave each one of the wooing gifts to Branch and as the purple troll did so he was saying all the words from the notes to the grey troll. Having this dream meant that on the morning of the seventh day Branch woke up feeling on edge, today he hoped that the one wooing him would come out of hiding, because if they did not come out today then he would go into town to see if Poppy was the one wooing him, he just had to know if it was her or not and if not then Branch felt he might be able to hope that it might really be the one he wanted it to be wooing him. The grey troll felt he just had to know the truth of who was wooing him, because having dreams like this were giving him hope and he didn’t want to build up his hope only to have it squashed by reality. The survivalist also knew that for him hope was special, he knew that along with happiness could restore his colours to him, so Branch had to be careful with these two emotions, as the last thing he needed was to feel them only to have them taken away from him once more.

The grey troll got out of bed, he got ready for the day ahead, then went to his drawing pads, he lifted one particular pad, flipped all the way to the back of it and stood looking at the picture there for the longest time, before he let out a deep sigh and closed the pad again. Branch knew why he had drawn the picture, but at the same time it was a form of torture to look at the one he desired to be his more than anything else in the world. To distract himself from thoughts which would make him only become more depressed Branch went and gathered up a jar of raspberry jam with a purple ribbon around it, he hadn’t been able to resist making another jar for Creek even though he hadn’t asked for one yet. The survivalist wanted to catch up with the other troll today before he went into the village in order to purchase a wooden box for storing all of the love notes from his wooer. Branch carefully wrapped the jar up, he slipped it into his back pack, he picked up his next gift for the one wooing him and then made his way out of the bunker, it was very early in the morning so the grey troll was surprised to see a wooing gift waiting for him on the grass.

For a moment excitement filled him, he looked around hoping to see the one wooing him but there was no troll there and instantly the excitement fled and disappointment welled up in the grey troll. Branch let out a small sigh, he walked over and found waiting on the grass for him a silver and labradorite pendant, the pendant was on a silver chain and the labradorite was in a simple tear shape, in the silver mettle work to hold it and fix it to the chain. The grey troll lifted it from the grass he carefully did the chain up around his neck and then lifted up the note to read the words there. ‘My dearest love, I noticed that you liked my last piece of jewellery with labradorite in it, so I could not resist getting you another.’

Quickly Branch refolded the note and spoke to the one watching him. “I will leave you, your gift for today, but you should know I am going to ask Poppy if she is you today.” After he had spoken the survivalist placed on the ground his gift for the one wooing him it was a bag which contained smaller bags of one of his herbal baths, one he hoped the one wooing him would like. When he finished doing this Branch set off out of the clearing towards the troll village, he had decided he would go the long way around to the village, he didn’t want to arrive at Creek’s pod this early in the morning and the walk would do him some good after this morning’s disappointment of not getting to see the one wooing him.

As the survivalist had said he was going to ask Poppy if she was the one wooing him, the eyes of the troll seeking to win Branch had gone wide, fear and concern had filled this troll, fear because they thought that maybe it was Poppy who the grey troll wanted instead of them and concern because Branch had sounded so sad when he had spoken. Noticing that the other troll was out of the clearing and taking the long walk to the village the watcher came out of hiding they retrieved the next gift and note which came with it. The wooer sniffed the bags of herbal bath, they smelled nice, they couldn’t help but feel that these herbal bathes would be wonderful and the troll looked forward to trying one as soon as possible. Quickly the watcher opened up the note and read the words of the other troll to themselves. ‘Beloved one, I know I said I would give you time, but my whole being yearns to know who you are, if I can dismiss you being Poppy trying to be kind to me, then I feel I might be able to let myself hope you are the one I wish you to be with all of my heart and soul. Branch.’ After reading this note the one wooing Branch felt a wide variety of emotions, but mostly they hoped that they would be the one the grey troll was wishing they would be. Quickly the hidden troll tucked the note away into their hair, they quickly set off back to the village using the quicker path so they would get back to the village ahead of Branch.

 

Branch made his way to Creek’s pod, he knocked on the door it was answered a few moments later by Creek who smiled at the other troll and said to the survivalist. “Good morning Branch to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?”

“I brought you another jar of jam, I know you didn’t ask me for on yet…” At that moment Branch’s tummy let out a growl of hunger and the grey troll blushed.

Creek chuckled slightly as this happened, he moved to one side and gestured the other troll into his pod. “Why don’t you come in and join me in toast and jam?”

“I’d like that, I can’t believe I forgot to eat this morning…” As he spoke Branch stepped into the other troll’s pod, he settled down his backpack, while Creek headed off to the kitchen to make them both some breakfast and tea to go with it.

Once Branch had retrieved the jam from his back pack he made his way to the kitchen, the grey troll found the guru had out on the work top two trays, two plates, butter, jam and two mugs for tea. As Branch entered the kitchen the purple troll looked up at him, pointed at the tea mugs and then said to his guest. “How do you like your tea?”

“A little milk and one tea spoon of sugar please.” As he spoke to the purple troll Branch unwrapped the new jar of jam and placed it to one side on another work top.

With a nod for him Creek made up the tea for Branch he placed it onto one of the trays then made his own tea and did the same again. When the toast was ready the guru placed two slices on each plate, he buttered his own toast and then spread over the jam, Branch joined him at the work top in the kitchen and did the same to his own toast, then together they carried their trays to the table, were they settled down and ate their toasts. 

After a few moments of eating some of his toast Branch addressed Creek. “I see you had been using the jam I made you.”

“Yes, I have been Branch it’s wonderful and it reminds me of my mother so much, thank you for making jam just like hers for me.”

“You are most welcome Creek, I am more than happy to make you more whenever you want some, so never be afraid to ask me for more jam. You remember when I spoke to you about being wooed?” Creek gave him a nod as Branch asked him this question and seeing the nod the survivalist spoke to the other troll once more. “Well a troll is wooing me, I have no idea who it is at the moment…But I told them today I was going to ask Poppy if it was her…She’s a kind troll but…” Branch stopped talking not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say to the spiritual troll.

“But?” Creek prompted him as gently as possible, he truly wanting to hear what Branch had been about to say to him.

The grey troll’s cheeks darkened slightly as he blushed while admitting to the guru. “Poppy isn’t the one I want to be wooing me.”

“She isn’t?” The purple troll asked with surprise, he wasn’t quiet able to believe that if the survivalist has the choice between Poppy and another troll he had another troll he would rather it was and at the same time as he felt the disbelief hope took flight in the other troll a hope which he didn’t want to examine just yet in case his hopes were wrong. Branch shook his head as an answer to this shocked question from Creek and the spiritual troll asked the other troll as gently as possible. “Then who is the one you wish to be wooing you?”

“It doesn’t matter he won’t be the one wooing me.” The grey troll sad sadly, he shook his head as he felt the stab of disappointment that this would more than likely be true.

Hearing his sad tone of voice made Creek want to cheer the other troll up just as he had done in the clearing a week ago. “Hey you never know maybe he will be the one wooing you.”

Branch turned to look at the troll sitting beside him and said softly. “Maybe…but it’s not likely.”

Creek smiled at the other troll as he noticed on his face there was a little jam at the corner of his mouth and then said with a slight smile on his face. “You’ve got a little jam just here.” The purple troll pointed on his face in the same spot that it was on Branch’s face, seeing this the grey troll reached up to brush it away with one hand, but Creek caught his hand, he leant in and gently licked it away.

The grey troll blushed, but didn’t push Creek away, slowly so that the survivalist could stop him if he wanted to the guru gently pressed his lips to that same spot at the corner of Branch’s mouth. When he had done this he gradually moved back nerves bubbled up in Creek as Branch sat there watching him with wide eyes for a moment, then slowly the teal eyes of the survivalist softened, he placed a soft kiss to the lips of the purple troll. The guru gasped, this small kiss made him feel euphoric, he wanted another kiss from Branch a longer and deeper one. Before he could think to muzzle this desire the spiritual troll caught Branch’s lips with his own, the survivalist’s lips tasted faintly of raspberry jam and Creek let out a groan of desire he then closed his eyes after tasting the jam on the lips of the other troll. 

Slowly but surely the grey troll responded to this kiss, he let his eyes close and he moved his lips against those of Creek enjoying every moment of being able to kiss the troll he had been wanting to kiss for years. As Branch responded to his kiss the purple troll felt his bravery growing, he put his arms around the survivalist and pulled him a little closer to him. The grey troll responded to this by placing his hands onto Creek’s shoulders, their toasts and tea is totally forgotten in this moment, they part for a little air only to take up kissing again softly but fully, their lips dancing together in an intimate dance. Slowly after this second kiss they reluctantly drew apart, they opened their eyes, their gazes meet, and very softly Creek spoke to Branch bravely saying to him. “Poppy isn’t the one wooing you…I am dearest love.”

The teal eyes of the grey troll went wide, he felt wonder and disbelief race through him as the other troll said these words and found himself saying. “You…You’ve been the one wooing me.” Creek gave him a nod, he removed one arm from around the waist of the survivalist, the purple troll placed his hand into his hair and drew out the wooden bangle. As soon as Branch set eyes on the wooden bangle he knew that the guru was telling him to truth, wonder and happiness swept over the grey troll and he said to the other troll. “I can’t believe it…I can’t believe that the one I hoped, the one I wished and desired to be the one wooing me is the troll wooing me!”

This time it was the eyes of the spiritual troll which had gone wide and then he smiled with absolute joy. “You wanted it to be me…I’m so glad to hear that…I was afraid you wouldn’t want it to be me, when you told me that you were going to confront Poppy today I have to admit I was jealous that you thought of her first as your wooer instead of me and I was also terrified she might say it was her when it isn’t.”

“You were jealous…How jealous umm…?” Was all Branch got to ask before Creek was kissing him again pouring into this kiss what he had been feeling when he had thought that the one he loved and was wooing might be won away from him by Poppy. Quickly the purple troll pulled back from this searing kiss, he loved the stunned expression on the face of the other troll, he hugged Branch close to him and said possessively. “You mine you are my dearest love no other trolls.”

The survivalist took his hands off of the shoulders of the guru, he snuggled close to the spiritual troll, the grey troll felt totally content and completely safe in the arms of the other troll and Branch felt no need to break his hold of him, as it felt completely natural to him be held close by Creek. “Yes, beloved one I am yours and no other troll could win me away from you.” Those words from the troll in his arms caused Creek to relax, he was glad to know that Branch wasn’t about to be won away from him. After he felt the spiritual troll relax the grey troll addressed the one he loved for a second time. “I look forward to being able to see you tomorrow and spend some time with the one wooing me…I wonder what you have planned?”

The guru grinned at the troll nestled against him and then said to him playfully. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out.”

Branch pulled back from the purple troll slightly, he looked into those grey blue eyes which sparkled with mischief and gave the one he loved a small smile. “Yes, I suppose I will have to wait until then. Well what a morning, as much as I’d love to stay here in your arms for the rest of the day, I should really be going to do my shopping and get back home again.”

Creek pulled the survivalist back against him and said softly to Branch. “Let me hold you just a little bit longer.”

The grey troll didn’t argue with these words, instead he snuggled into the chest of the guru, wrapping his own arms around Creek’s waist and spreading his hands wide onto the other troll’s back. They sat like this together until the tea was cold, slowly and very reluctantly the spiritual troll released Branch he really didn’t want to let the one he loved go, as it made his feel slightly empty not to have the grey troll close to him. Branch was just as reluctant to move away from Creek, he didn’t want to lose the feelings of safety, happiness and contentment which being close to the other troll brought him. Gently the survivalist took the purple troll’s hand into his and then looked into his grey blue eyes as he asked him with slight mischief dancing in his eyes. “Would you like to joining me, I need to go shopping for a wooden box for these wonderful love notes I want to keep safe?”

Glad to see the mischief in the eyes of the other troll and thrilled to be asked to join him Ceek quickly answered the question he was asked. “I’d be happy to join you. Let’s tidy up and go.”

Branch gave him a nod, together they tidied up their half eaten meal, the purple troll puts his new jar of jam away in the kitchen and when he had done this the survivalist gathered up his back pack, then side by side the two trolls left the pod. Together they headed into the village, when the other trolls noticed them together they all turned to look at the two male trolls, feeling highly protective of the one he was wooing Creek quickly possessively took Branch’s hand in his and glared hard at the trolls staring at them, who noticing this look from the other troll all hastily looked away from the two trolls.

The two male trolls entered the shop were wooden boxes could be found, the two trolls looked the boxes over sitting on the shelves, then one of them caught the eye of Creek who pointed to it with his free hand and said to Branch. “What about this one?”

The grey troll turned his gaze onto the box which the guru was pointing at, he gave the other troll a nod and then said to him. “Yes that looks perfect to me.”

Reluctantly the spiritual troll released the hand of the survivalist who reached up he brought the wooden box, Branch opened it and looked at the inside which was lined with silk. The grey troll closed the lid, he looked at the price, the survivalist gave a nod and then said to himself really. “That is a fair price.” The grey troll took the box to the owner of the store he brought the box and then put the wooden box into his back pack. With this done Branch returned to Creek, he stopped a short distance from the guru, he pulled up all of his bravery and then the grey troll then held a hand out towards the other troll. The purple troll instantly felt an overwhelming feeling of gratitude towards Branch for being brave enough to make such a public gesture of affection, so smiling widely the spiritual troll crossed the distance between them and took the survivalist hand into his. Together they left the shop, side by side and hand in hand they walked to the edge of the village, when they reached the edge of the village the two male trolls came to a halt before they turned to face each other and Branch said to the guru with a small smile on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then?”

“Yes my dearest love you will.” This time it as Creek who took the brave action, he gave the grey troll a gentle peck on the lips which he returned with a short kiss to his lips. They released each others hands, then Branch turned he set off back off into the forest, before he disappeared into the undergrowth the survivalist stopped, he turned back and waved to Creek, he quickly waved back, he felt hugely happy to see the small smile on Branch’s face and he hoped that maybe due to his wooing that soon the grey troll would find his colours again.


	6. The eighth gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to write poetry you’re warned.

The eighth gift:

The next morning when Branch woke up he lay in his bed smiling to himself, his heart was feeling so much lighter he was full of joy, yesterday had given him so much to be hopeful and happy about in his life. It was in this moment that the survivalist realised that something had changed during the night while he was dreaming of a wonderful life with Creek. Branch slowly brought his hand up it was shaking slightly and as he looked at his hand the survivalist could hardly believe he was teal blue again, seeing the colour of his skin filled him with absolute joy and wonder. The blue troll sent a silent prayer of thanks to Creek for returning his colours to him, as he looked at himself with colour for the first time in a long time the survivalist didn’t feel guilty for feeling this way or having his colours back. Branch knew deep down inside that that if his grandma were here, she would be glad to know that he had found love and happiness and that this had brought his colours back to him.

Branch got out of bed, he got dressed, then the blue troll stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom and really looked at himself with his returned colours. Not only was his skin teal blue again but his hair was now royal blue once more, it was taller than it had been before the change in him and the hair also stood up in a new shape. The blue troll looked at his hair in its new colour and shape for a few moments, Branch ran a hand through the hair he gave himself a nod and decided that he rather liked his hair not only in its new shape but with its returned royal blue colour. 

As the survivalist got ready for the day ahead, he couldn’t help but think that when Creek got to see him today he would be in for quiet the surprise. This thought made Branch smile to himself, he couldn’t wait to see the other troll’s face when he got to see him today, at the same time there was a small concern within him that maybe Creek wouldn’t like his new colours but ruthlessly the blue troll stamped down on these feelings deciding to hope that the other troll would like this change in him. 

It was soon after Branch had finished cleaning up after breakfast when there was a knocking on the hatch, knowing exactly who would be knocking on his hatch at this hour the blue troll smiling to himself went to the hatch he opened it up and climbed out into the clearing. Sure enough the troll he loved was standing waiting in the clearing waiting for him, Creek had his back to him, but as he heard the other troll come out of the hatch the purple turned around to say good morning. As soon as the guru set eyes on the other troll his blue grey eyes went wide with wonder, awe ran through the other troll, he could hardly believe that this handsome blue troll standing before him could be his dearest love and the once grey troll so he asked with a mixture of awe and confusion. “Branch?”

“Yes Creek my beloved it’s me.” The now blue troll assured the one he loved, Branch held his hand out towards the guru as he did this it showed to the other troll the labradorite bangle which had been a wooing gift from Creek and he now always wore.

As soon as the guru noticed the bangle on the wrist of the blue troll standing before him, he felt joy fill him the spiritual troll was so glad to see Branch with his colours again, at the same time however Creek was also glad he had begun to woo the one he loved before the survivalist had his colours returned to him as now with them now back Branch would be very desirable to the other trolls of the village. Quickly the purple troll walked across the clearing, he took that extended hand into his holding it firmly in his own hand and at the same time Creek gazed at the other troll with awe. “Oh my dearest love I thought you were handsome before this, but now your exquisite Branch and I am so honoured to be the one to be wooing you.”

“If you think I’m exquisite then you my beloved are heavenly.” Creek could feel himself blushing, he was used to compliments, but not from Branch, it felt wonderful to hear him say such words to him, the blue troll addressed the guru for the second time. “So may I enquire as to what you have planned for today my suitor?”

“I planned to read you poetry my dearest love, would you like that?”

Slowly Branch did something which filled Creek with absolute joy, the survivalist smiled at him, not his usual small smile but a full one which reached his teal eyes filling them with happiness. “I’d like that very much Creek.”

Using the hand he had hold off Creek led Branch across the clearing, he released the other trolls hand when he reached a nearby tree, the guru settled down on the grass under a tree with his back to the trunk, the purple troll had legs extended in front of him and when he had done this Creek patted the ground next to him. The blue troll sat down on the grass near the guru, he lay himself down placing his head into the lap of the spiritual troll and looked up to him. “Like this?” Branch asked wanting to make sure the other troll was happy with this position.

“Perfect my dearest love.” Creek assured him, he fished a book out of his hair, the purple troll opened up the book and started to read the love poems the book contained to the one he loved. As he would read them Creek gently stroked his hand through the royal blue hair of the other troll, the guru had to admit that being able to stroke Branch’s hair in this intimate way felt absolutely blissful and he wanted to just keep doing this. Slowly the survivalist relaxed against Creek, he was very much enjoying the feeling of the other troll’s fingers combing through his hair, the poetry which the purple troll was reading to him was beautiful and Branch had to admit he had never felt more relaxed in his whole life.

As the purple troll read the poetry to the one he loved there was one poem in the book which struck Creek as entirely appropriate in this instance and so he read this poem out to Branch. 

“Sky covered with grey clouds  
Is blue only hidden in a shroud.  
Within in its vast reaches  
Dwell drams as yet unseen.  
There lies a hopeful hidden heart  
A heart not seen from the start.

Sky above is beauty unknown  
Until grey clouds have flown.  
There above lives hope  
Within the light dwells you.  
Clouds have concealed you from me  
But now I see only he.

For he is my sky covering all my world  
For him my heart has come unfurled.  
To him I surrender all my heart  
My soul belongs to only him.  
You my dearest love are my sky  
Beloved one that is no lie.”

When he finished this poem Creek read a few more to Branch before moving his book to one side and noticing that the other troll had fallen asleep in his lap. The guru smiled down at the one he loved, the purple troll knew this was a good sine it showed that the survivalist trusted him and knowing this filled Creek with pleasure. He hoped that before he had fallen asleep that the blue troll had heard him read the poem about the sky because that poems words mirrored exactly how he felt about Branch. As the guru continued to watch the one he loved sleeping a mischievous idea come to the surface, deciding that it would be fun to follow this idea he looked around him, and started to pick the flowers in the in the grass. A short while later Creek had made the flowers into a flower crown, which he carefully placed onto the head of the napping blue troll, the guru then placed a book mark on the page with the poem which had made him think of Branch, he closed the book and went back to petting the hair of the survivalist while he waited for the other troll to wake back up.

Eventually Branch did wake up, he looked up at Creek his eyes went soft and he smiled lovingly at the purple troll who was still stroking his hair. Noticing that the one he loved was awake once more the guru smiled back at the other troll before saying to him gently. “Did you enjoy the poetry?”

“I did very much, did you have one you liked more than the others?”

“Yes I enjoyed the one about the blue sky it made me think of you and how I feel about you. I marked that page in the book for you and before you ask the book is your wooing gift for today.” As he spoke Creek held the book out, the blue troll reached up he took the book out of the other troll’s hands, then caught one of his hands and kissed the back of it. The guru blushed, as Branch sat up he kept hold of this one hand then moved in towards Creek, before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling back again. “I liked the poem about the sky to it made me think of us.”

Creek smiled he didn’t say anything in response to this, he put his hand to the back of Branch’s head and used this hold on the other troll to draw him in for another short kiss before saying to him. “Dearest love you are my sky.”

“Beloved one that is no lie.” Branch answered him with another small smile, he placed the book to one side on the ground, he ran both his hands into the hair of the purple troll and then kissed Creek again. The guru wrapped his arms around the blue troll, the kissed Branch back, their lips moved together and they were happy to get lost in the act of kissing each other. Eventually the need for air forced then to pull apart, it was only then that Branch realised he had something on his head, he reached one hand up to touch it, as the blue troll runs his fingers over what is on his head the survivalist realises what it is, he raised an eyes brow at Creek and said to him with mock severity. “Have you made me a flower crown?”

The spiritual troll grinned at the one he was wooing and then said to Branch. “I did, I couldn’t resist, it looks really cute on you.”

The blue troll rolled his eyes, then smiled at Creek and shook his head at the one he loved. “Only you could say I look cute with a flower crown on.”

“You do look cute though and I’ll admit you look a little like a bride right now.” As the purple troll said this they both blushed, but at the same time their gazes locked and they shared a loving smile.

“A bride…I’ve never really had a chance to think of myself in that way but I guess with you wooing me towards our being married I should start thinking about the fact that sooner or later I will be your bride…” Branch spoke thoughtfully, he was clearly trying to picture himself as married to the one he loved and slowly he smiled to himself clearly pleased by whatever he was imagining.

Creek hugged Branch close to him after he said this and then smiled, he let out a contented sigh, he had to admit the idea of being the husband of the blue troll filled him with absolute joy and a longing for that time to come quickly. “I think that you will make me the perfect bride and hopefully one day we will be able to tell our children how we ended up married.”

Branch chuckled slightly at the idea of telling the story of how they came to be married to their children. “It will be an interesting tale to tell them that is for sure.”

“It will.” Creek said with agreement, after a few more moments of sitting together in a companionable silence Branch lifted the book off of the grass, he placed it into his hair and then the two trolls slowly stood up. The blue troll left the flower crown where it was as the guru noticed this he smiled at the one he loved and spoke to him again. “I wish I had Biggies camera with me right now so I could look at you like this again, but as I don’t I’ll just have to commit this picture to memory.”

Branch blushed brightly, he then drew his gift for the one wooing him out of his hair. “This is your wooing gift.” It was a simple corked glass bottle containing a clear liquid, Creek accepted the bottle but gave the other troll a curious look and seeing this Branch quickly explained his gift to the other troll. “It’s an oil mixture it should help you to meditated.”

“Oh thank you Branch I’ll try it and let you know how well it works.”

“Please do. Well we should both be getting on with our day.” The blue troll said his reluctance to part from Creek was clear in his voice as he spoke.

“Yes we should.” The guru said just as reluctantly, for a few moments neither troll moved, then Creek hugged Branch who hugged him back, he gave him a quick peck on the lips which the other troll quickly returned, the spiritual troll reluctantly pulled back from the one he loved and walked away heading back to the village. He turned back to wave to Branch, who was standing in the clearing wearing the flower crown still, the survivalist smiled at him, he waved back, the blue troll staid where he was until Creek was out of sight and then returned to his home underground to get on with his day.


	7. The ninth gift

The ninth gift:

Branch had spent the evening after reciving his eight gift from Creek reading the book of poetry, he loved each and every one of the poems with in the volume, but especially the poem which made him think of the one he loved and himself, after he had finished reading the book the survivalist had also spent time working on his gift he would present to the other troll the next day. When the blue troll had finished making this next gift for Creek he placed it into some paper in the same shade of purple as the one he loved. Branch felt a little nervous about this gift, though he had made items like this before the blue troll had never made one quiet like this and he was concerned that the purple troll would not like this present. The survivalist stamped down on this feeling, he knew that the one he loved had enjoyed all of the other gifts which he had received from him, so there was no reason to think that Creek would dislike this present. Carefully Branch placed the now wrapped gift to one side, he took the poetry book to his bedroom, he kept the bookmark the spiritual troll had left in at the poem about the sky in the book, Branch settled his own book mark into the book and then went to bed for the night.

When the blue troll woke the next morning, he took the time not only to wash himself but his hair too and then comb it out, Branch wanted to look his best for the one he loved today. The survivalist dressed himself for the day ahead, as the blue troll came into the main area of his bunker he realised there was a note on the floor which had clearly been pushed through the gap of his trapdoor. Branch quickly retrieved this note, he instantly recognised the writing of this note as that of the one he loves and the blue troll opens the note reading it. ‘My dearest love, this morning I cannot come to you, I am due to help my friends plan a party for next week, in my wooing of you I had forgotten about this. So I have dropped you this note, I trust you will not mind waiting for my wooing gift until lunch time? If you do not wish to see me today after I have made you wait I will understand, simply do not answer my knock and I shall come back tomorrow morning.’

The thoughtfulness of the note touched Branch’s heart, he was glad that Creek had made sure to tell him why he wouldn’t be coming to see him this morning, as this meant that the blue troll would now not worry were the one he loved was and now instead doing this or thinking he had upset the purple troll in some way the survivalist could get on with his work for the day done. Smiling to himself Branch gathered up the herbal bath mixtures he had been making for Onyx, as he did so the blue troll was careful to check each one to make sure that all of the bags were ready to be used, once the survivalist was happy with the bags he packed them all into a bigger paper bag for delivery and he wrote onto the outer bag Onyx’s name so that he knew exactly who this mixture was for. The blue troll moved on from this job to the next one, Branch worked away for the rest of the morning until lunch time came closer. When it was near to lunch time the survivalist made himself finish his work, he retrieved the book of poetry and settled down on a chair in his bunker to read the book until Creek arrived for their lunch time date. Branch was just reading his favourite poem once more when the knock on his hatch door came, the blue troll placed the bookmark which the purple troll had originally left in the book back into it, he placed the book to one side on a table, Branch got up and made his way up and out of the bunker.

Creek stood waiting for him in the clearing spread on the ground was a blanket with teal blue and sapphire blue strips across it on which sat a picnic basket, as the purple troll noticed the one he loved standing there he smiled widely at Branch and said softly to him. “I brought lunch with me, the blanket is your gift I hope you don’t mind that I have used it in this way.”

“Thank you for the note my love it stopped me worrying about why you didn’t come to see me this morning. Lunch sounds absolutely wonderful to me and no I don’t mind you have used the blanket for this, the blanket looks beautiful.”

“Yes, I thought you might appreciate the note, I didn’t want you to worry and I know you like to use your time well. I’m glad you like the blanket. Shall we eat?” Creek ask as he gestured at the blanket.

Branch gave him a nod, the blue troll came over to the blanket he settled down on it, while the blue troll did this the guru sat down on the blanket himself and unpacked the basket for them both. As they ate, Creek looked at the one he loved, there was something he wanted to ask the other troll, it was something he was curious about, the purple troll didn’t want to hurt his love but he felt he needed to ask the question and so he addressed the survivalist as gently as possible. “Dearest love…What made you grey?”

The blue troll placed his plate down he sighed, as soon as Creek asked him this question guilt and sadness bubbled up in him, but after a few moments Branch managed to get these feelings to subside again by reminding himself exactly why he was happy again. Once the survivalist had managed to get his negative feelings back under control again he then answered this softly asked question from the other troll. “I…I want to talk to you about it, but can we wait until you are holding me, so that I can have you close to remind me why I am blue again.”

“Of course I don’t mind waiting Branch.”

When the meal was over Creek and Branch tied things back into the basket, the guru moved the basket off to one side, then he folded the blanket up handing it to the one he was wooing and said formally. “My ninth gift my dearest love.”

“Nine already.” Branch said with awe as he accepted the blanket from the one he loved.  
“Indeed.” The purple troll assured him, though neither of them said anything they both knew that traditionally the tenth gift was a song, a ring and a proposal.

The survivalist moved the Blanket under one arm, he reached up into his hair with his free hand and then held Creeks gift out to him. “I hope that you will like this my beloved.”

Smiling widely the spiritual troll accepted this gift, he unwrapped it to find with in the purple paper a new wooden comb which he knew Branch had had carved for him, the handle of this comb was shaped to look like waves of water and then he realised that within the waves were the letters of his name. The guru felt awe flood trough him at the sight of this beautiful hand made gift, he had never seen such a fine comb before, the purple troll knew that such a piece of work would be highly sort after by other trolls as a wooing gift and that it would command a high price. “You made this?” Creek found himself asking redundantly.

“I did, I usually make plain ones which I sell in town for general use by other trolls, but every so often I make ones like this…This one is all yours though my beloved I made it thinking only of you.”

As the blue troll said this the eyes of the purple troll had gone wide, Creek felt that this had to be one of the most romantic things Branch had ever said to him and he loved every word, they made him feel euphoric. “Thank you, it’s beautiful, I shall make sure to treasure it.” This said the guru tucked it into his hair for safe keeping.

Seeing him do this the blue troll looked down at the blanket under his arm, before he looked back to the one he loved and then said to Creek. “Just give me a moment to put this away, I’ll be right back and then we can talk about what made me grey.” The guru gave him a nod, quickly Branch disappeared under the trapdoor of the bunker and he resurfaced a few moments later.

The purple troll looks around the area and has an idea, which he hoped would make the one he loved feel more comfortable while they talked, so Creek turns to the other troll saying. “Do you know how to make a swing from your hair?”

Branch frowned at him with confusion not to sure were this was going but answered the question. “Yes I do know how to, but I’ll admit that I haven’t made one since I was a child.”

“I thought we could make one for us to sit on together with our hair between those two plants over there.” As he spoke the guru went over to the plants he thought they could use, the blue troll came with him and together they inspected these plants.

“They look sturdy enough.” Branch says with a nod after he has inspected both plants closely.

So together they use their hair winding it around each others to form a swing, when this was done the two trolls settled on to the swing side by side, the blue troll lay his head onto the shoulder of the one he loved, Creek placed his arm around the shoulders of Branch and then after a few moments of silence the survivalist spoke to the other troll. “I became grey when I was very young, I had already lost my mother and father, I was so young when that happened that I don’t really have any proper memories of them. When I was five I was singing one day very loudly, I didn’t see the Chef coming for me or hear my grandma trying to warn me she was coming. Grandma pushed me out of the way, she was taken by the Chef in my place that day, this was when I became grey because I felt that it was my fault she was taken, I thought that if she hadn’t tried to save me grandma would still be here. I felt I didn’t deserve to have anyone ever close to me again, so I stopped singing and I pushed all the other trolls away so I wouldn’t be hurt by loving and loosing another troll again. Then you started wooing me…Everything changed…I’m glad you changed everything for me, because now I see that grandma would have wanted me to be happy and for me to find a troll to love and share my life with.”

Creek sat quietly on their hair all through Branch’s explanation of why he became grey, it was only when the survivalist had finished speaking that the purple troll addressed him in a soft voice. “I’m glad you are happy that I changed your life, because I don’t regret changing it for you either. I’m sure that your grandma loved you, so I’d say you are right when you said that you felt sure she would have wanted you to be happy and to find yourself a troll to love and live with for the rest of your life. I know that’s what I tell myself my parents would have wanted for me too, I lost them to chef just as you lost your grandma, so don’t ever think that I don’t understand what happened to you because I do…I went through the same thing and I’m sure if I hadn’t had such good friends around me at the time then I would have become grey just like you.” After he had said this Branch said nothing, he gave a small nod instead then he set them swinging slightly, Creek smiled to himself as he noticed the nod from the other troll. The two male trolls sat side by side on the swing neither one said a word they just sat like this swinging back and forth gently for a long while until eventually the purple troll spoke to Branch again. “Would you like to come back to mine, I’d love to show the whole village you have your colours back and are all mine. I’d also like for us to talk some more, it would be nice I think for us to get to know each other all over again and I’d love to cook dinner for us tonight as well.”

Branch let out a small chuckle as the guru said he wanted to show the whole village he belonged to him, it felt really nice to the blue troll to be desired in such a way by the other troll. “I’d like that my beloved.”

“Good.” Gently they released their hair, once they were on the ground Creek took the hand of the other troll and then side by side they set off into the village.

As the other trolls noticed Creek and Branch together they stare at the couple in wide eyed awe, they knew that the troll holding hands with the guru had to be the grey troll, but they could hardly believe how handsome Branch was now that he had his colours returned. The purple troll had to admit he felt extremely proud to have the other troll at his side, he could see that Branch with his colours was drawing many admiring looks, but at the same time the guru was aware of the fact that the blue troll had eyes only for him which relived him greatly. When the two trolls made it back to Creek’s pod the purple troll let them in, he turned on some quiet romantic music, the two trolls sat down on the sofa in the pod side by side and they talked for quite some time. Then when one particular slow song called you are my heart came on Branch stopped talking to Creek, he smiled slightly and then got up. The guru frowned at the other troll with confusion for a moment wondering just what the one he loved was doing, then the blue troll surprised him by bowing to him and offering Creek a hand as he said to him. “Care to dance with me?”

“You know how?” The spiritual troll blurted out without thinking about his words, the purple troll slammed a hand over his mouth, he blushed, then took his hand away from his mouth and then said to Branch. “Sorry that was totally tactless of me. Yes I’d be delighted to dance with you.”

The blue troll let out a small chuckle as Creek spoke, he took the other trolls hand into his, then he began to guide the other troll around the open space in the living room of the pod in a smooth waltz. Slowly the guru smiled at his dance partner, it was clear that the one he loved really did know how to dance, the purple troll had to admit he hadn’t danced like this for years but it felt wonderful to dance slowly like this with Branch. When the music came to an end Creek hand to admit he didn’t want to release the other troll just yet, so he pulled Branch closer to him, the blue troll put his arms around the guru and held him in a gentle but firm hug. Quickly the spiritual troll returned this hug, they just stood in the middle room of the pod holding each other, Creek became aware that Branch was crying quietly into his shoulder, but he didn’t say a word, instead he moved one arm so that he could stroke his fingers through the royal blue hair of the blue troll. After a while Branch drew back, before he could wipe the teas on his cheeks away the guru took his hand out of the other troll’s hair and did so for him, causing the survivalist to smile at him brilliantly but tearfully.

“Feel better?” Creek asked him as gently as possible not wanting to make Branch somehow feel worse than he already did, the blue troll gave the one he loved a nod, seeing this the guru decided to distract the other troll from things which might make him grey by saying. “Shall we make dinner?”

“Yes lets.” The two male trolls made their way into the kitchen, they quickly discovered they worked well together and soon the couple had their dinner put together.

They ate together listening to the music, the two trolls talked about some of the things they got up to as children laughing at it all. By the time they had stopped talking it was dark outside, Branch was the one to notice this first, he turned to Creek and said to him. “It’s really late and far too dark for me to walk home to my bunker in safety mind if I sleep here with you tonight?” The purple troll gulped, he was stunned the guru had never really expected it to get so late or for Branch to ever ask him a question like that and all at once Creek felt as though some troll had just released a thousand butterflies inside his tummy. Realising exactly how his question sounded the blue troll blushed a deeper shade of blue and then said hurriedly to the clearly astonished other male troll. “I mean, I’ll be fine on the sofa for the night if that’s alright with you.”

Creek felt disappointment bite at him as Branch said this, he’d rather liked the idea of the other troll sharing his bed for the night, but then an idea came to him which caused the disappointment to flee and liking this idea Creek smiling slightly, before he then said to the one he loved. “Of course, you can use the sofa for the night, I’ll get you some pillows and a blanket to make it more comfortable.” Quickly the guru brought the survivalist these items from one of his cupboards and then spoke to him again. “Well good night Branch.”

“Good night Creek.” After they had said good night to each other the two trolls shared a simple soft kiss before the spiritual troll returned to his bed room for the night. Branch set the sofa up for the night, he slipped off his leaf vest placing it folded over the bottom of the sofa, the blue troll turned off the lights in the room, then climbed into bed and looked up at the top of the pod. It had been a long time since he had been in a pod, the survivalist had to admit the sensation was a little strange, but he couldn’t regret being here after the day he’d had with the one he loved it had been wonderful. With a huge smile on his face the blue troll closed his eyes, he let out a contented sigh as he revelled in the feelings of love and happiness being with Creek brought him for a few moments, then Branch got himself comfortable and went to sleep.

A few hours later all was quiet in the pod, then very slowly the door to Creek’s room opened and the purple troll soundlessly crept into his living room. Quietly the guru made his way over to the sofa, once there he looked down on the sofa to find the one he loved was fast asleep with a smile on his face, the spiritual troll had to admit he looked handsome with that smile on his face and he had to sit on the urge to kiss Branch right then and there. Recalling himself to what he needed to do gently the guru removed the blanket from around the sleeping survivalist, he lifted the other troll up and then carried him into his bedroom. Creek was glad he had thought far enough ahead to pull down his bedsheets before he went to get Branch, carefully the purple troll placed the blue troll into his bed, he climbed in drew the sheets over them and then pulled the one he loved close to him. Creek let out a contented sigh, now this was bliss and he decided it felt wonderful to have the other troll in his arms pressed close to him like this. Slowly the spiritual troll kissed Branch softly on the forehead, then his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into a deep contented sleep.


	8. The tenth gift

The tenth gift:

When Branch woke in the morning he frowned with confusion because of the light coming through his eyelids it was far too bright for him to be in his bunker and then the blue troll remembered he had spent the night on the sofa at Creek’s pod which would explain the light. Slowly Branch opened his eyes, they widened as he realised that he was no longer on the sofa and that instead he was now in bed with Creek, the survivalist took a deep breath as he became aware of this fact. The blue troll noticed that the spiritual troll was still asleep, he could feel that Creek’s arms were around him holding him close to him. Slowly the blue troll smiled at the one he loved, Branch lay in the arms of the guru enjoying the feeling of being close to Creek, lying beside him felt right and safe and the survivalist felt absolutely at peace right now. The blue troll could just imagine what it would be like to spend every morning in bed with Creek like this, thinking about this made the smile on Branch’s face grow wider and the survivalist found himself really wanting to kiss the guru awake. Unable to resist the temptation which the other troll represented to him, the blue troll gently kissed the one he loved on the lips in a soft kiss.

Creek let out a small hum in his sleep, slowly his eyes flickered opened and then the grey blue eyes of the purple troll went wide as he realised that Branch was kissing him awake. Smiling softly the purple troll slowly kissed him back, causing the survivalist to let out a murmur of pleasure, when the other troll did this Creek rolled the survivalist onto his back and he then deepened the kiss running his fingers into Branch’s hair which caused a small moan to escape the other troll. The guru had to admit as soon as that noise left the blue troll he wanted to hear it again, the two male trolls parted to take a few deep breaths, then they started to kiss again this time though the kissing was becoming more frantic, after a while the kissing became peppered with gasps and moans of desire from both of them. “Creek…” Branch panted out between kisses his voice laced with his yearning for the other troll.

As the blue troll said his name like this it just made the desire which the guru was feeling for the other troll grow even stronger, but he managed to regain some measure of control and said the one he loved. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get carried…”

His words vanished as Branch kissed him again, his hands came up they ran over the chest of the purple troll, Creek moaned loudly as he felt thrills of desire travel through him again, the purple troll was aware that his fragile control was slipping right through his fingers but the guru grimly held onto it and broke the kiss pulling back from the blue troll slightly. “I want this Branch, but I want to ask you first…”

Creek managed to get no further, Branch Grabbed him pulled him back in and kissed him for a third time this time more deeply and fiercely than before. It was the survivalist who broke this one of their kisses, he was panting hard but the blue troll still managed to say to the one he loved. “Then ask me already.”

“You know this isn’t how it’s supposed to be done.”

“Maybe not Creek, but this is us we do things differently.”

“Not this.” The purple troll told the blue stubbornly, he slowly pulled away from the one he loved, the guru got out of the bed and started getting ready for the day ahead. Branch sighed deeply he knew that Creek was right, but still he had been rather enjoying what was happening with the other troll and wasn’t too happy that it had stopped.

The blue troll got out of bed himself, he stretched, then made his way into the living room of the pod, Branch pulled his leaf vest on and then he too began to get himself ready for the day. When he was finished the survivalist made his way into the kitchen, Branch began to start to get tea for two ready, after he had done this the blue troll explored the kitchen to see what could be made for breakfast and as the survivalist did this he had an idea of what he could make. By the time Creek surfaced from his bedroom he had his emotions and desires under better control thanks to a short mediation and he had made sure to pick up his gift for this tenth and final day of the formal wooing. The purple troll found the one he was wooing in his kitchen, the blue troll had on an apron it was bright green, he had the plates and cutlery from the night before in the washing up bowl, Branch had put two trays on the kitchen top and there was a clean plate, cutlery and mug on each one of them. It took Creek a few moments to realise that the one he loved was making pancakes, wordlessly the spiritual troll came into the kitchen and started helping Branch by fetching the survivalist anything he needed in order to make breakfast. The blue troll tossed the pancakes with an expertise which had Creek watching him wide eyed, quickly the guru pulled himself out of his shock, he brought out fresh raspberries and blackberries to go with their pan cakes, noticing this the blue troll smiled at him.

Branch dished the pancakes up, the two trolls placed the fruit with them, then they took their pancakes to the dining table, before the two trolls could even think about talking to each other the morning song began in the troll village and while Creek joined in with the song, Branch quietly continued to eat his breakfast. When the morning song finished the purple troll looked at his quiet breakfast companion, noticing the other troll looking at him the survivalist looked at him and raised both eyebrows at him in a questioning manor. “I thought you might sing with us this morning now that you have your colours back.” Creek said to the one he loved a note of wistfulness to his voice as he mentioned the other troll’s unknown singing voice.

Slowly Branch smiled at the other troll and then addressed him. “And miss the chance to hear your wonderful singing voice, I think not.”

The spiritual troll blushed, he felt both flustered and proud at the same time when the survivalist complimented him in this way. “I’d like to hear you sing Branch, you are a troll so it’s highly unlikely that you can’t sing.”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t sing my beloved, just that I wanted to listen to you sing.” The blue troll said to him with a cheeky grin.

Creek rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly at the other troll as he said to him. “You know the longer you hide your singing voice from me the more curious I am going to be about what it sounds like.”

“You’ll find out soon enough Creek.” Branch promised him meaning the words as he said them. “Well since you let me stay here last night I’ll do the washing up.”

“Let’s do it together after all you made breakfast.”

“That sounds fair.”

So together they went into the kitchen, side by side the two trolls washed up and as they did so Creek spoke to the blue troll again. “Did you have anything planned for this morning which was interrupted by our spending the night together?”

“Well I was planning to take Quartz some herbal bath mixture to trade for glass jars and since I here with you last night I wasn’t able to make you a gift for today…But then I seem to recall from somewhere that on the day of the tenth gift I’m not supposed to give you a gift as the one being wooed.” The blue troll said this last part with worry to his voice in case he wasn’t remembering the process of a wooing incorrectly.

“No, you aren’t supposed to give me a gift in exchange for the gift of the tenth day of wooing.” Creek assured him in a gentle voice. 

When the washing up was finished, the survivalist headed out of the kitchen with the purple troll not far behind him. “Well thank you for last night, I guess I’ll be heading back to the bunker now.” Branch went to open the door to the pod, his hand was covered by Creek’s and the guru used his grip on this hand to turn the other troll back around to face him. The blue troll tilted his head to one side, despite the fact that he knew what the gift was supposed to be on the tenth day Branch was curious about what Creek was going to do.

The guru took a deep breath, he let it out, the spiritual troll was very nervous right now, but at the same time he knew that this was something he very much wanted to do, after a few moments of silence Creek then started to sing to the one he loved.

“Whenever I saw you I didn’t understand  
All the feelings you made me feel.  
My emotions you turned into a knot  
Which I couldn’t untangle  
And I soon discovered I didn’t want to.

My heart became yours  
I yearned for you every day  
And that was when I knew I loved you.

All I wanted was to see you smile  
I yearned to hear you laugh.  
All my wants and desires I kept to myself  
They were deepest desires  
Yet I kept my desires all to myself.

My heart became yours  
I yearned for you every day  
And that was when I knew I loved you.

You were like a mystical mystery  
Do you sing I wondered?  
Could you love at all?  
Would you ever love me?  
The questions how they haunted me.

My heart became yours  
I yearned for you every day  
And that was when I knew I loved you.

When you said who could want you?  
I wanted to tell you the truth then and there.  
That I do, yes I do  
I want you with all of my heart  
And all of my soul.

My heart became yours  
I yearned for you every day  
And that was when I knew I loved you.

Be with me now and always  
Let me heal your wounds  
Let me love you my dearest love.  
All I want is to be yours  
Our souls and hearts as one for a life time.”

As the purple troll finished singing to Branch he pulled out of his hair a white gold ring topped with an oval labradorite stone and he then knelt down on one knee before the survivalist. As soon as Creek did this the blue troll felt so many emotions flowing through him, but the most overwhelming ones were joy, apprehension and excitement. Slowly the guru looked up at the survivalist, he was even more nervous right now than he had been before he had started singing to Branch, but determined to ask the other troll a question which he’d been wanting to ask him for many years now. “My dearest love, my Branch will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

The absolute feeling of euphoria which Branch felt as the one he loved asked him this enquiry was almost impossible for the blue troll to quantify and he quickly answered the question. “Yes, Creek my beloved I will marry you.” As this positive answer came from the survivalist, Creek felt feelings of relief and joy rush through him, grinning widely the guru slipped the ring onto his middle finger, he quickly came up onto his feet and hugged the blue troll. Hastily the survivalist returned this hug, they held each other tightly for some time, then slowly the newly betrothed couple broke the hug and then Branch started to sing this time. The purple troll had to admit it was a beautiful song, it spoke of his love for Creek which he had hidden behind a veil of darker emotions for many years, but which he now could embrace and the song ended with a line which the spiritual troll would always remember. “Beloved all of me is now and always yours.”

When he finished singing the survivalist embraced Creek, he kissed the one he loved, quickly the purple troll returned this kiss, the survivalist then gently pushing his tongue into the mouth of the guru who gasped with surprise as Branch made this bold move, but wanting to show the other troll he liked what he was doing Creek rapidly started pressing his tongue back against Branch’s. After a kissing like this for a few moments the blue troll lifted the guru off of his feet, into his arms and deepened the kiss at the same time. The purple troll gasped once more as the survivalist did this, he broke the kiss, took a breath, but before the guru could get a word out Branch was claiming his lips back with his own and carrying him back into the bedroom closed the door firmly behind them.


	9. After the wooing

After the wooing:

Creek could hardly believe it was finally here, but three months after proposing to Branch the purple troll was going to marry the one he’d been in love with for so many years. The whole tribe was in attendance, the purple troll didn’t mind admitting he had been very surprised when the survivalist had consented to a proper traditional troll wedding before all the tribe. The blue troll had rather devilishly reminded Creek that they were supposed to be doing this properly, which according to tradition meant a formal wedding before all the tribe. As nervous as the guru was waiting for Branch to join him standing before King Peppy, he was at the same time rather looking forward to seeing what his bride would be dressed in for the wedding. The purple troll looked down at his formal deep purple suite, under it was a simple white shirt and on his lapel sat a single blue flower to honour his bride. Creek wasn’t used to being dressed like this, but he had felt that if the one he loved was willing to go through a formal wedding by dressing as a bride then the least he could do was dress as tradition dictated as well.

When at last the survivalist came to stand at the end of the aisle to make his way to Creek the whole tribe gasped, purple and white flowers ringed his brow in a flower crown, more were spread through his hair and the moon flower which Creek had first presented to the blue troll was in his hair next to his ear. Branch wore white as tradition dictated for a bride but it all shimmered, he had on simple white trousers on, the top was well fitted and with long sleeves that ended with points onto the back of his hands. The most fantastic part of this top though was that from the sides and back of it flowed long white gossamer material which glittered in the light like frost, it swept back and flowed along the floor as Branch walked creating the illusion of a bride’s dress, train and veil all at the same time. The blue troll looked exactly as bride should for a traditional troll wedding but at the same time thanks to the trousers he wore there was no denying the fact he was male. Creek knew right then and there he was the envy of every single in the tribe to have won this troll for his own and at the same time as he realised this fact the purple troll couldn’t help but feel he was the luckiest troll alive to be marrying the survivalist. 

Branch didn’t notice the way that the rest of the tribe was staring at him with wide eyed wonder, his attention was totally on the one he loved waiting for him at the end of the aisle and when the survivalist reached the side of the spiritual troll he placed his hands into those of the one he loved. As he closed his hands around the blue troll’s Creek grinned at the other troll, Branch smiled back, the guru leant in slightly and said very softly to the one he loved. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you.” Branch whispered back and then the couple turned their attention to Peppy, who with an indulgent smile for the couple began the ceremony.

When the time came Creek was the one to say his vows first. “Branch my dearest love, this day I promise to love you always, as my heart and soul are yours. I am ever more your faithful husband and I shall stand by you no matter what should happen in our life.” After he had spoken the purple troll placed onto Branch’s middle finger a simple white gold band with a wave motif, it slid safely into place beside the betrothal ring which the blue troll already wore.

With this done it was then the turn of the survivalist to speak his vows. “Creek my beloved one, this day I promise to love you always, as my heart and soul are yours. I am ever more your faithful husband and I shall stand by you no matter what should happen in our life.” Once Branch had made his vows to Creek he gently slid a white told ring with a leaf pattern onto the middle finger of the one he loved.

After they made their vows King Peppy spoke to them. “I declare that you are now married, Creek you may kiss your husband.”

Creek certainly didn’t need to be told twice by the older troll, he took hold of Branch’s waist pulled him in, the purple troll closed his eyes and kissed the other troll firmly on the lips. Instantly the survivalist kissed his new husband back, he brought his arms arm up onto his shoulders and closed his eyes enjoying every moment of their first kiss as a married couple. The other trolls all started to cheer for them as the couple started to glow marking out their bond of love for all of them to see, the two trolls were pulled apart from their kiss by this cheering. Still glowing brightly Creek and Branch rested their foreheads together and then shared a small chuckle. As the light faded from them the newly married couple slowly released each other, they instantly held each others hand and side by side walked back down the aisle the whole tribe cheering for them.

The party to celebrate their wedding began soon after, but the dancefloor was as tradition dictated empty to begin with, Creek took his new husband out onto the floor and as a slow romantic song started to play they danced this first dance alone. The tribe were very surprised to see how well Branch danced, but the two male trolls as they had been throughout their whole wedding were lost in their own little world didn’t notice their surprised looks. Part way through their dance Creek’s grey blue eyes met the teal blue of the survivalist, the purple troll smiled at his new husband and then said softly to him. “You really do look magnificent dressed like this my dearest love.”  
“I’m glad you like it my beloved.” Branch said to him with a wide smile, glad to hear that his new husband liked his wedding clothing.

As the dance finished they left the floor hand in hand, as soon as their first dance was over the pop dance music began and the party started in earnest. The two newly married couple happily received the best wishes off all the trolls from the tribe, but eventually as darkness fell the two male trolls at last managed to sneak away from the party celebrating their wedding towards their home. As Creek closed the pod door behind them, the purple troll let out a sigh of relief, when he looked across the pod at his new husband the sight made the guru catch his breath, as to him under the moon light Branch’s sparkling clothes and the flowers in his hair made the blue troll look like some sort of divine creature. The spiritual troll could hardly believe that this handsome troll was his and Creek’s heart filled with joy knowing that indeed the survivalist was now all his and would never be any other trolls.

The purple troll didn’t turn on any lights in the pod he didn’t want any troll to disturb them, Creek locked the door to the pod and then he walked across to his new husband. The spiritual troll did as tradition dictated he slowly took the flowers out of Branch’s hair one by one dropping them to the floor as he backed the other troll towards the bedroom. The blue troll had picked up his train, he had put it over his arm, Branch was allowing Creek to pick the flowers out of his hair and back him into the bedroom. The survivalist knew that the door to the bedroom wouldn’t be shut, sure enough it wasn’t, as soon as they were both in the bedroom the purple troll shut the door behind him. The guru gently took the flower crown off of the head of Branch, he placed it to one side, Creek shed his jacket carelessly onto the floor, he moved forward towards the blue troll who dropped the train to his top and when the spiritual troll reached his new husband he started to unbutton his top. “You look so handsome Branch, you have absolutely no idea how handsome you look today.”

“I am not the only one who looked handsome today.” Branch said as he let Creek undo the top and then push his top off of his shoulders, the survivalist paid it no attention as the top fall onto the floor of the pod he was totally focused in his new husband. Once the blue troll had his top off he then unbuttoned the shirt of the guru, he took it off of the other troll and let it drop onto the floor of the pod. With this done Creek swept Branch up into his arms, he carried the survivalist over to the bed, very gently the purple troll placed the one he loved into their bed, kissed him softly, as the blue troll kissed him back he drew the sheets up over them.

None of the other trolls of the village were at all surprised when the two newly married trolls were not seen around the village for two weeks, they knew that at least one of those weeks were for the honey moon, were the couple went none of the others asked this was only for them to know, because their honey moon location would be a special place to the couple from here on in and it was considered extremely impolite in troll culture to ask were that place was.

Four years later Creek and Branch were still as much in love as they had ever been, the couple had two daughters the elder was named Rosiepuff for Branch’s grandma, she had the skin colouring of her spiritual father and blue hair of her practical father this daughter was extremely spiritual she was born a year after her fathers married. The younger of the two daughters was named Rain for Creek’s mother, she had a blue purple skin colour and hair which was royal blue at the base, bright blue in the middle and teal green at the top and this one of the two children very much took after Branch and was a year and a half younger than her sister. The two trolls loved their two daughters very much and the couple enjoyed teaching their daughters all of knowledge which they had. Creek and Branch knew that they would have their ups and downs but at the same time they were determined to make it through everything which might come at them and that they would not lose their feelings of love for each other no matter what.


End file.
